


Ruby-oh

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the world of remnant a game has always been played a game called Duel Monsters Watch as TEAM RWBY discover there is more about this game than meets the eye (Yugioh is owned by konami and RWBY is owned by RoosterTeeth)





	1. Chapter 1

One day in Vale a ginger man with a bowler was walking into a known card shop this man was Roman Torchwick known card thief. He walked to the counter where a man was starting for the money in the register but he stopped when Roman said “Hey i’m not here for your money. Grab the cards” Roman watched as his idiot henchmen got to work for the money.

A black haired girl with Red highlights was reading a book about the new duel monsters meta she was still reading it when she was tapped on the shoulder she looked to see a man pointing at her headphones she was using to listen to “Can you feel the power” she pulled them off her head.

“Hands up and gimme all of your cards and duel disk” The man said “Are… you robbing me?” The girl asked the man made a gesture as if to say yes she then nodded before pulling out her duel disk.

 

Roman was looking over the cards still looking for the specific card he wanted before one of his men was sent flying through the window he looked to see a girl clad in red rush out and see him. Roman told his morons to get her but she summoned a monster holding a scythe and made quick work of them all “You were worth every cent” He spat before he looked at the girl who was staring at him with a challenging look clearly the girl was a dumbass no one was stupid enough to challenge The Roman Torchwick he decided to humor her and pull out his stylish duel disk in contrast to her red one with a silver place for her cards. “Names Ruby and i’m the one ready to kick your butt” the girl now named Ruby said

“Let’s duel” they called out

Ruby LP 4000 - Roman LP 4000

“Alright kid let’s get this started” Roman said “I summon basic thief in attack mode a small child with a fedora and a face mask with a oversized trench coat appeared (Basic Thief 300 atk/100 Def level 3) Ruby looked at the pathetic monster in surprise. Roman simply smirked before saying “I put this card face down and end my turn”

Ruby then drew before picking her monster “I summon Scythe Warrior in attack mode” Ruby said as a girl dressed in pure red including her hair and eyes holding a scythe(Scythe Warrior 1600 ATK/800 DEF level 4) Ruby then said “my monster’s special ability activates when this monster is summoned I can add one scythe monster to my hand from my deck and I choose Dark Scythecommanded her monster to attack but then Roman smirked before activating his trap card “I play the trap spectral thief. This card takes your monster’s attack and puts it to my monster” Ruby watched in horror as her monsters attack was stolen and Scythe warriors attack went to basic thief causing her monster attack to go to 0 and be destroyed.

Basic thief 300 ATK-1900 ATK

Ruby’s life points took a hit as he monster was destroyed and she was sent back 

Ruby LP 4000-2100 

Ruby struggled to get back up as she looked at roman “I..I put two cards face down and end my turn” Ruby said 

“My move” Roman said as he drew a card “I summon Hero thief in attack mode” Hero thief appeared he had a mask and a long flowing cape over a superhero outfit with a HF on it(Hero Thief 500 ATK/500 DEF Level 3) “I activate my monster’s special ability. I get to swipe a trap card from your side of the field and I choose.. That one” Roman said pointing at the second card Ruby had put down her revealed it as “opposite effect makes monster abilities and traps do the opposite of normal that’s nice. Now Hero attack that pathetic girl” Roman called out as Hero thief ran at Ruby “Not so fast I activate this card from my hand Double stop. This card stops up to two direct attacks this turn and keeps my life points safe” Ruby said

Roman realized that there was no point in attacking this turn “I put the card face down and end my turn” 

“I draw” Ruby called out ‘I gotta beat this guy somehow but he keeps shutting me down but maybe this card can save me.’ “I play Dark Scythe in attack mode” A young male with dark clothes and a black scythe (Dark Scythe 1000 ATK/100 DEF Level 3) “I activate Dark scythe’s special ability my monster can destroy trap card and i need to guess it if I guess right my monster doubles it’s attack. And the card I choose is that one” Ruby said pointing at Roman’s latest trap “and it’s opposite effect” she declared when the card was revealed she was right “yea now my monster gains 1000 ATK points”.

Dark Scythe 1000 ATK-2000 ATK

“Now dark scythe attack his Hero thief” Ruby called out as Dark scythe slashed through Hero making Roman take a hit 

Roman LP 4000-2500 

Roman then said “You activated my monster’s special ability when it’s destroyed you take damage equal to half the damage I take.” Ruby smirked before saying “Nope because I activate my trap Opposite effect” Roman face went in shock “Yep I have two in my deck and just so happened to get them on my first draw so that means you either take half the damage or I gain that but i’ll choose to take some life points from ya”

Roman Lp 2500-1750 

Roman looked upset that his planned not only failed but the girl had outsmarted him “With that I put these two cards face down and end my turn but unfortunately my monsters life points got back to 1000.”

 

Roman then drew before smirking “I play the card double grabs. This nifty spell allows me to attack twice while halfing my monsters ATK but here’s the best part your monster loses life points equal to half of my monster” Ruby looked in shock knowing that would leave her monster with only 50 ATK

Dark Scythe 1000 ATK - 50 ATK

“Now my Basic Thief attack” Roman called out Basic jumped out before punching Dark Scythe destroying him and making Ruby take damage 

Ruby Lp 2100-1200 

“Now attack her directly” Basic decked Ruby across the face sending her sliding back 

Ruby Lp 1200-250 

Ruby was on her last legs 

“I end my turn” A cocky Roman said feeling like his win was in the bag. 

Ruby then put her hand over her deck getting ready to draw her eyes shone and when she drew a silver aura came off the card. Ruby then looked to see this was the exact card she needed Spellcaster’s reunion this allowed her to send three cards to the graveyard to summon one level 5 or more spellcaster and she knew who to summon.

“I play the spell casters reunion. This card allows me to summon one spellcaster that’s level 5 or more and I choose Dark Magician Girl” Dark Magician Girl then appeared in her blond glory before striking a cute pose(Dark Magician Girl 2000 ATK/1700 DEF Level 6) 

“And then I activate her special ability whenever there is a dark magician in my graveyard she gains 300 ATK points and it just so happens that out of the 3 cards I sent to the graveyard 2 of them were Dark magicians” Ruby said as Dark Magician Girl’s ATK went up.

DMG 2000 ATK-2600 ATK

“Now to attack your monster dig in DMG take his Basic out” Ruby commanded 

DMG then shot out a pink blast that destroyed Basic and made Roman take damage.

Roman LP 1750-1050 

“And thanks To my half credit card you take half your monster’s ATK points as damage” Ruby said determined 

Roman 1050-100

Roman couldn’t believe it the kid was close to beating him that wasn’t gonna happen he then used a special card “It’s been fun kid but I’ve gotta cut this short. And to do that I play this card final empire this causes us both to take 4000 points of damage” Roman said before Ruby could say anything the explosion knocked her off her feet.

“Mistress...Mistress wake up” Ruby woke up to an angelic voice she looked up to see DMG looked down worried at her Ruby got up to see Torchwick was fleeing the scene. Ruby nodded to DMG and they started to chase Him but when they reached the top Roman was already up at the bullhead in the air. Ruby tried to stop them but she couldn't and they got away.

As she was walking the shopkeeper burst out to see her he was saying a string of apologises before he stopped and seemed to realize something “your Summer rose’s daughter aren't you. Wait here” He came out with a deck of cards before saying “Your mother told me to keep theses until her daughter became a great duelist” Ruby gotten the cards and thanked the man but then she was apducted by a blond woman.

She found herself in a room she was criticized then suddenly asked to join beacon and of course she said yes to go to the greatest duelist academy.

Yang was happy so was Ruby along the flight trip met vomit boy also known as Jaune and even made a rival in weiss but now was initiation so she had to make sure she did her best 

 

 

Okay so This will be my first story to start out with 5 chapters off the bat so enjoy that sorry if seemed rushed my neck hurts from using a laptop on my bed. But this along with along with RWBYBURST and SpiderRuby will be a little thing for testing out stories and seeing if people rock with them 

R/R and Have a good one also next chapters will focus on duels


	2. Ruby VS Weiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss go for an epic showdown

Ruby was running around looking for her partner for beacon but as she was running she ran into miss crabby herself Weiss Schnee.

Weiss seethed at her before saying “Let’s get this over with so that I can lead this team” Ruby simply glared at her

“Let’s Duel” 

Weiss LP 4000  
Ruby LP 4000

“I’ll start us off and I summon Ice Fairy In attack mode” a small blue little girl with tiny wings appeared(Ice Fairy 300 ATK/300 DEF level 2) “I place 2 cards face down and end my turn” Weiss said

“I draw” Ruby called out before summoning her monster she had gotten used to the cards the shopkeeper gave her the cards had a gimmick where any trap that tried to stop the attack of a shadow monster the trap would be destroyed and the own would take 500 damage same with monster effects.

“I summon shadow Warrior in attack mode” Ruby said Shadow Warrior was a small guy with samurai armour and a sword (Shadow Warrior 900 ATK/500 DEF level 4)

“Now my Warrior attack her monster directly” Ruby told her monster Shadow Warrior then struck down the fairy taking it out 

Weiss LP 4000-3400 

Weiss then smirked “You activated my monster’s special ability whenever it’s destroyed by a monster I can summon a monster of the same level and I choose.. My Icicle Dragon” Icicle dragon was a pure white dragon with ice particles coming off of it. (Icicle Dragon 1600 ATK/1200 DEF Level 4) Ruby was shocked and decided to put two cards face down and end her turn.

“MY move and I play the field spell Blizzard” snow whipped around and along side that hail was coming down as well “This brings my monster’s ATK up by 1000 and each player takes 500 points of damage at each of our end fases”

Icicle Dragon 1600 ATK-2600 ATK

“Now chomp her Warrior Dragon” Icicle ran through Ruby’s monster but not before Rub activated a trap “I activate Fissure storm it protects my monster but I still take the damage” 

Ruby Lp 4000-2300

“Hmm descent strategy but not enough I end my turn but before that I activate a spell Ice body this while used during blizzard allows me to instead gain life points instead of losing them can’t say the same for you though.”  
Weiss said

Weiss LP 3400-3900  
Ruby LP 2300-1800  
‘I’m backed into a corner i need something’ Ruby thought.

“Alright I summon Shadow knight in defence mode and.. I… end my turn” Ruby said pitifully as her pitch black small knight wearing armour and holding his sheild up(Shadow knight 100 ATK/1500 DEF Level 3) 

Weiss smiled evily before saying “It’s over rose now attack Shadow Warrior” Weiss dragon ripped through Ruby’s monster this time destroying it making Ruby take massive damage.

Ruby LP 1800-100

“I end my turn and that means you lose” Weiss said but Ruy countered saying “I activate Shadow Warriors special ability when it’s destroyed I don’t take damage for the rest of the turn” Weiss simply scoffed saying Ruby was denying the inevitable and when she ends her own turn it'll be the end 

Weiss LP 3900-4400

Ruby then knew what she had to do “I play the card Shadow amulet. This card brings back any shadow monster of my choice and I choose Shadow Warrior” When Ruby brung back her warrior she noticed that her extra deck was glowing she then realized it was her shadow Ninja and she saw something Shadow SUMMON Ruby then said “I remove Shadow Warrior and Shadow Knight from play to SHADOW SUMMON I summon Shadow Ninja in attack mode” A tall blak ninja with smoke coming off of him and red eys(Shadow Ninja 2600 ATK/22 DEF level 7) 

“Shadow Summon? No matter what stupid things you make up it won’t help you” Weiss mocked 

Ruby just smirked before saying “Oh yeah? Well let me tell you about shadow summoning when a monster is shadow summoned it gains a new special ability shadow travel which allows me to go passed your monster and attack you but here’s the best part Shadow ninja still has his own special ability to double his attack.”

Shadow Ninja 2600 ATK-5200 ATK  
Weiss looked in horror as the monster seemingly teleported in front of her before slashing down at her 

Weiss Lp 4400-0 

Winner: Ruby Rose

Weiss was in shock at how she lost while Ruby was cheering before she ran over to Weiss and said “Good game it was fun” She said extending her arm at Weiss who glared at her before huffing and starting to walk away “Come on we must find the chess pieces” Weiss said before Ruby chased after her saying she was the one in charge


	3. Blake Vs Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Blake duke it out

Yang had started running around before she saw a girl in black wearing a bow on her head “Hey you wanna duel” Yang asked to to which the girl said yes “names Blake by the way” The bow wearing Girl said

“Let’s duel!”  
Yang LP 4000  
Blake LP 4000

“OK my move” Blake said “I summon Kitty Princess in attack mode” A girl with cat ears wearing a dress(Kitty Princess 1200 ATK/900 DEF level 4) 

“I place two cards face down and end my turn” Blake said 

“Alright let’s go” Yang said drawing “I play the field spell box ring. This field spell make sit so boxing monsters gain 1000 during the battle but i’m not done cause what’s boxing without a ref and that’s my next card the spell card ref game which makes all spells and traps useless during battle.”

Yang then summoned Metrix Warrior and a large metal man wearing something similar to lil mac appeared (Metrix warrior 900 ATK/500 DEF level 3)

“Now my warrior attack her Kitty” Yang called out and Metrix warrior charged gaining 1000 ATK 

Metrix Warrior 900 ATK- 1900 ATK

“Not so fast Yang I activate my trap-” Blake was cut off by her trap blowing up in her face” and her monster was punched out causing her to take damage

Blake LP 4000-3300

Blake looked shocked at what happened “Lemme explain when ever ref is on box field spell no traps, spells, or monster abilities that mess with the battle will work and when you use one you take an extra 500 points of damage.” Yang said 

Blake LP 3300-2800

Blake was getting frustrated but at least Yang’s monster’s ATK went down but her jaw almost dropped when Yang’s monster gained 1200 ATK points 

Metrix Warrior 900 ATK-2100 ATK

“Also did I mention that when Metrix warrior destroys an opponent's monster it gains that monster’s ATK points.” Yang said 

Blake then drew a card and just her luck it was just the card she needed “Alright I play the card Kitty paradise. When this card is played I can draw a card if it’s a monster I get to summon it and you take damage equal to their ATK points” Blake then drew again and smiled “looks like lady luck loves me because i summon Cat kane.” The cat was big and yellow with brown stripes in his fur (Cat Kane 2800 ATK/24 DEF level 7) “Looked like your taking 2800 points of damage.” Blake said as her monster charged Yang.

Yang LP 4000-1200

Yang looked a little frustrated “and i’m not done I can send one card over to you field and activate it at my will.” Blake then sent yang a card on her side of the field “Now Cat Kane attack her Metrix warrior.”

Cat Kane attacked but was destroyed due to Metrix gaining 1000 ATK 

Matrix Warrior 2100-3100  
“I activate that trap I gave you” Blake said and as she said that the trap was destroyed causing Yang to take 500 points of damage 

Blake LP 2800-2500  
Yang LP 1200-700

Yang then smirked before saying “Big mistake cause now my monster gains 2800 ATK points.”

 

Metrix Warrior 2100 ATK-4900 ATK

Blake then ended her turn 

“Now metrix attack Blake directly” Yang commanded and Her monster launched at Blake aimed for destruction and punched her sending her back “I activate my trap. As long as it doesn’t affect a battle I can use one after a battle and this one causes us to split the damage equally” Blake said and Yang knew she was in trouble as they both took the damage

Blake LP 2500-50  
Yang LP 700-0

Yang punched the floor as she lost and Blake walked over to her reaching out a hand and saying “gg it was great. I mean i enjoyed winning but the duel was great to” Yang took her hand before saying “yeah same for me” 

 

Okay so these chapters will be shorter due to being just duels without anything else but i will try to make them good hope you guys enjoy and r/r have a good one also sorry if this stories a bit rushed I wrote this half dead lul


	4. Crash vs Ruby Crash vs Jaune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby finds an intruder and challenges him to a duel

Ruby was walking around Beacon. She had been appointed as leader of Team RWBY but as she was walking she noticed a black figure running through the halls “Hey you what are you doing here” Ruby called out the figure turned to her before running off.

 

Ruby gave chace but the figure was fast they had lost her in a few minutes. Ruby looked around before hearing a sound and turning to see the figure looking at her before running off again. Now Ruby was confused it was as if this person wants to be caught.

Ruby had run towards the person when she cornered them she found it to be a young boy with black hair and brown eyes he wore a simple blue T-shirt under a black jacket with navy blue jeans and black,blue and white sneakers guy might’ve been goth “hey kid what are you doing here” Ruby asked him. 

“Names Crash and I’m here for your end” The boy now named Crash said before gettting out his all blue duel disk. Ruby responded by getting out her duel disk Crescent Rose.

“Let’s Duel!”

Crash LP 4000  
Ruby LP 4000

“I’ll go first” Crash said “and I’m summoning gadget birdy in attack mode” A small cyborg Bird appeared with blue feathers and blue metal (Gadget Birdy 900 ATK/1200 Def Level 4) “and I put two cards face down and end my turn” Crash said passing it over to Ruby.

“I draw” Ruby said before getting ready “I summon shadow Soldier in Attack mode” A pitch Black soldier with an assault rifle appeared on the field (Shadow Soldier 1900 ATK/0 DEF level 4) “Now strike down on his monster” Ruby shouted as her monster shot at Gadget bird.

Crash LP 4000-3000

“You activated my Trap.” Crash announced “Flock supreme. With this card if a bird monster was destroyed this turn I can summon it back alongside a friend so I bring back my Gadget birdy and I summon Rocket chick. A purple bird came on with rockets strapped to the sides of its body. (Rocket Chick 1300 ATK/800 DEF level 4)

“I place these cards facedown and end my turn” Ruby said. Crash then started saying something “When two monsters of the same level become one the overlay network is created!” Crash announced “Overlay whaa” Ruby couldn't finish her sentence as swirl appeared in the middle of the floor Gadget Bird and Rocket became light before going in “I XYZ summon” Crash called out as a new monster came into light.

“I summon the great master of the skies. Metal winged warrior!” Crash said as a large man in a metal suit with metal wings appeared (Metal Winged Warrior 2900 ATK/2200 DEF Rank 4) Ruby’s mouth was agape as she looked at the monster. “When an XYZ monster is summoned it can’t attack on the first turn-” Crash explained to which Ruby gave a sigh of relief “-Unless I use this spell XYZ domination. This card allows me to attack with an XYZ monster on my first turn” Crash said. 

Ruby had not been ready for this moment but she did have a card on the field that might help.

“Now I activate my monster’s special ability. By using one overlay unit” Crash said as one of the purple lights circling Metal Wing went into his chest “-I can take away all the ATK points from one monster and add half of them to my monster’s ATK points”

Metal Winged Warrior 2900 ATK-3850 ATK

Shadow Soldier 1900 ATK-0 ATK

“Now my monster take out her life points” Crash said as Metal Wing took out soldier

“I activate my trap. Given to me by my own sister we each take half the damage I take” Ruby called out

Crash LP 3000-1075  
Ruby Lp 4000-2075 

“Big mistake you activated my trap card also known as Take down alone this card activates when we both take damage on the same turn and you take damage equal to my life points”

Ruby Lp 2075-1000

“I Place this card face down and end my turn” Crash said

Ruby couldn’t believe it this kid was schooling her but she drew and when she looked she got just the card she needed “Alright I activate the card Shadow vault I place my two shadow monsters in my hand in this vault and you have to guess which monsters are in there.” Ruby explained “If you choose right for every monster you chose right I lose 500 Life points but If you choose even one wrong I get to summon the monster.” Ruby said

“Alright interesting i’ll say the monsters are Shadow knight and shadow warrior” Crash said boldly but he was surprised when Ruby smiled “Ohhh so close you got one in Shadow Knight meaning I take 500 points of damage but my other monster was Shadowcat. A pure black cat with blood red eyes came out (Shadowcat 500 ATK/ 600 DEF level 3) 

Ruby LP 1000-500 

“No matter cause I play power up dance. This card causes can either power up my monster equal to how many monster’s you have on the field or you take 400 points of damage for every monster on my field and i’m going with the second one.” Crash said

Ruby LP 500-100

“No big deal because I’m going this time and I remove Shadowcat and shadow Knight from play to shadow summon. I summon Shadow Ninja (Shadow Ninja 2600 ATK/ 2200 DEF level 7) 

“Now I activate Shadow Ninja’s shadow summon ability to shadow travel and attack you directly” Ruby called out 

Crash looked on in horror as the teleported in front of him and he was sent back beck it’s sword knocking him down.

Crash LP 1075-0

Crash was looking in shock before screaming “No way there’s no way I could lose to a beacon!” 

Ruby was confused why did he say Beacon like it was an insult and why did he say it with such venom 

“Hey kid-” Ruby was cut off by Crash smacking her hands away “where is she!?” Crash yelled Ruby took a few steps back startled “where did you take her!?” Crash was still at it Ruby asked him what he meant “Karra! Where did you take her you beacons need to stop lying and tell me for once! What did you do with my sister!?” Crash said with anger Ruby found out that this kid had problems with beacon so she decided to take him to Ozpin.

 

On the way though Ruby ran into WBY and JNPR “Ruby you know kids aren’t allowed in beacon” Blake said ignoring Weiss scoff. Ruby then explained how she found this kid and Crash then explained how he got in Beacon and why he was here along with some very rude things about the schnees being evil dictators and controlling Mistral like a prison.

When they reached Oz Crash started yelling about his sister and after hearing his story found out that Crash was from another dimension and decided to let Crash join beacon under one condition he had to defeat Jaune,Weiss and Pyrrha 

 

Jaune and Crash met up and got ready 

“Let’s Duel!”

Crash LP 4000  
Jaune LP 4000 

“I draw” Jaune said “and I summon Raccoon Warrior in attack mode” A small humanoid Raccoon with a battle axe was on Jaune’s field (Raccoon Warrior 200 ATK/2000 Def Level 4)

Crash just looked weirded out thinking that Jaune must be joking “I end my turn” 

Crash realized this wasn’t a joke this guy had out down a non-effect monster with 200 ATK and no face downs 

:Alright I play the card chance maker. This card allows me to summon 2 monsters to my field and I choose Rocket chick and Gadget Birdy then I build the overlay network to XYZ summon The Metal Winged Warrior ( Metal Winged Warrior 2900 ATK/2200 DEF Rank 4)

“I activate my monster’s special ability by using one overlay unit I can take your monster ATK and gain half of them 

Racoon Warrior 200 ATK-0 ATK

Metal Winged Warrior 2900 ATK-3000 ATK

“Now I activate the spell damage bringer My monster can gain half your monster’s DEF or ATK stats and I choose defence for 1000 ATK.”

Metal Winged Warrior 3000 ATK-4000 ATK

“Now my monster attack his monster” Crash said as Metal punched out Raccoon Warrior and took him out along with jaune’s life points 

Jaune LP 4000-0

Winner Crash Obsidian 

Crash was then sent to take on Weiss and he was ready for anything.

 

So my OC has entered the building. And if you couldn't tell he is based on ARC V even though this says it’s the original also i am half dead school tomorrow but i’m gonna write on more chapter then i’m done going back to A Victory Harem hope you enjoy R/R have a good one


	5. Crash vs Weiss Crash vs Pyrrha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crash still has to prove he'd ready for beacon

Crash and Weiss got ready to duel “Be prepared schnee i’m crushing you right here right now” Crash called out

“Let’s Duel!”

“I’ll start” Weiss said “I’ll summon Ice fairy in attack mode” (Ice fairy 300 ATK/100 DEF level 3) 

“I’ll put two cards face down and end my turn” Weiss said.

“That strategy reekes of Schnee” Crash said “and I know how to extinguish your kind I play the field spell desolate plain. The way this card works is that no Water or ice type monster can be summoned without being destroyed and the owner takes damage equals to that monsters ATK points.

Weiss looked shocked before her ice fairy was destroyed by the overwhelming heat. “Now you take the damage” Crash said.

Weiss Lp 4000-3700

“And now I summon my Ariel fleet” Two Mermaids appeared and seemed to have wings with blue faces green eyes and green tails with blue skin (Ariel Fleet 1900 ATK/500 DEF level 4) “and the best part is that these monster can count for two monsters and you know what that means. When two monsters of the same level become one the overlay network is created!” Crash chanted “I XYZ summon! Come to master of the skies Metal Winged Warrior (Metal Winged Warrior 2900 ATK/ 2200 DEF Rank 4)

“Wow” Ruby said “he XYZ summoned on his first turn again” everyone was in shock

“Now to end you I play XYZ domination SO my monster can put you out of your misery. Now my monster attack her directly.” Crash called out as his monster ran towards weiss before punching her and sending her skidding back.

Weiss Lp 3700-800

“I place these two cards face down and end my turn.” Crash said

“Ok I draw. I will play the card Gift Of Friendship this allows me to draw three cards and if they are monsters I can summon them.” Weiss then drew her cards and she got exactly what she was looking for “I summon the cards Icicle Queen and Icicle Princess.” two women appeared one was wearing a ballroom dress with a crown on her head and the other was wearing a more simple dress with a tiara and they had white hair (Icicle queen 2500 ATK/2200 DEF level 7) (Icicle Princess 2000 ATK/1700 DEF Level 6) 

“You’re a dummy dummy aren’t you desolate plain makes it so you can’t summon ice monsters” Crash taunted.

 

“Yes that would be true if it wasn’t for Icicle Queens special ability when she enters the field it automatically changes the field spell to blizzard” Weiss said before snow and hail whipped around “and now my monsters gain 1000 ATK points.” Weiss told him

Icicle queen 2500-3500  
Icicle Princess 2000-3000

Crash slight backed up at the power of these monsters 

“Now my monsters will attack go my queen take out his Winged Warrior” 

Icicle queen shot an ice blast destroying Crash’s monster and sending him back slightly 

Crash LP 4000-3400

“And now my Icicle Princess will wake it away attack him directly” Weiss said

“Not happening I activate my trap Take no chance. This card allows me to half the damage I take” Crash said.

Crash Lp 3400-1900

“Hmf doesn’t matter because I’m ending my turn but not before activate my spell ice body which changes the effect of blizzard so I gain Life points instead of losing them” Weiss said ending her turn.

Weiss LP 800-1300  
Crash LP 1900-1400

Crash was getting fed up with this “Alright First card I’m activating is XYZ bring. Using this card by giving up half my Life Points I can bring back to Overlay units so I’m bringing back my Ariel fleet!” 

Crash LP 1400-700

“And now I use the card level up power up my monsters gain a level depending on the first number in my life points and since I have 700 my monster level becomes seven and that means I can overlay them. When two monsters of the same level become one the overlay network is created!” Crash chanted “I XYZ summon! Come on out Dragon of power and destruction I summon Black Crushing Dragon!” Crash said bringing out his new monster.

A large pitch black dragon appeared his mouth and eyes blood red (Black Crushing Dragon 3200 ATK/2500 DEF Rank 7) “I can’t attack using this monster on it’s first turn so instead i’ll place two cards facedown and end my turn” Crash said

Crash LP 700-200  
Weiss LP 1300-1800

Weiss then laughed before saying “Is that all? You just gave up the game not only did you summon a monster way weaker than mine and after I end my turn you’ll lose anyway. Well i’m going right for the attack” 

Icicle Queen then rushed at Crushing Dragon but not before crash activated it’s special abilty  
“By using one overlay unit my monster gains 300 ATK points for every monster on your side of the field making for a total of 600 Points

Black Crushing Dragon 3200 ATK-3800 ATK

Weiss looked in horror as her monster attacked the stronger monster “I activate my trap snow shield my monster can’t be destroyed by battle for one turn but I still take damage.” Weiss said 

Weiss LP 1800-1500

“And the best part is yet to happen when you take damage on the same turn from my dragon’s special ability you take 500 points of damage for every monster on your field” Crash said watching Weiss.

Weiss LP 1500-500

“And I get to destroy one of your monsters and I choose… your ice body spell” Crash said 

Weiss ended her turn but then after she did it she realized she was taking 500 points of damage with him 

Crash LP 200-0  
Weiss LP 500-0

Winner:None 

Everyoen watched as both Crash and weiss lost their life points.

Ozpin declared a draw and Pyrrha was next to duel

Crash and Pyrrha were up “Just like old times eh Pyrr?  
Crash asked to wic Pyrrha looked confused

“Let’s Duel!”

Crash LP 4000  
Pyrrha LP 4000

“Let’s go” Pyrrha said “I summon spartan Warrior in attack mode” and Warrior holding two double sided swords along with red armor” (Spartan Warrior 1500 ATK/ 1200 DEF Level 4)

“I place this card face down and end my turn” Pyrrha said ending her turn

“My move” Crash said “first card to start off is skater girl” A girl with roller skates and red atire came out (Skater girl 900 ATK/500 DEF level 4) 

“Now I activate her special ability by discarding one card I can summon one monster from my deck or hand and when I do summon it you take damage equal to it’s ATK and I’m summoning Dommed Swordsman in attack mode and pitch black swordsman appeared he semed to have bones instead of flesh he was half dead(Doomed swordsman 1900 ATK 2400 DEF level 4)

“Looks like your taking 950 points of damage” Crash said 

Pyrrha LP 4000-3050

“Now my monster attack her monster take it out” Crash said as Doomed struck down on Spartan Warrior destroying it

Pyrrha LP 3050-2650

“And then my other monster attacks but because I successfully activated it’s special ability You take double the damage” Crash said

Pyrrha LP 2650-850 

Everyone was in shock no one had ever put Pyrrha this far back into a corner 

“I put this card face down and end my turn” Crash said

Pyrrha then drew and looked at crash “I activate the card A Warrior’s Charge. By using this card I can summon three different monster but instead I will use these monster to summon an even greater creature. I summon The Ultimate Swordsman and large man appeared with a sword that fits his large size (The Ultimate Swordsman 5000 ATK/5000 DEF Level 10) 

Crash was in awe of this powerful monster 

“Now my monster strike down on his monster Pyrrha said as her monster slashed Skater girl 

Crash’s monster was destroyed and Crash was sent flying back and landed harshly on his back

Crash LP 4000-0

Winner: Pyrrha 

Crash punched the ground in anger at having lost even if it was to the strongest duelist he knew losing still bites.

Ozpin walked over to him and Cras said “Guess i’m not allowed here huh” Ozpin then smiled and said on the contrary I ask you to join. Being one of the few to every bring Pyrrha down to under 1000 life points is a great achievement.

Everyone(scept Weiss) where glad to have Crash but his mission was still the same he had to get back his sister


End file.
